the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gek
An amphibious species native to the water-rich planet, Balaron, close to the Center of the universe. They are now a mercantile race. Their ancestors once believed themselves to be the first and master race in the galaxies until they had slaughtered every entity in their way to build an empire. They were ultimately beaten into submission by the Aerons when the core junta of Gek the First Spawn were killed. Gek Anatomy The Gek are a small-statured race with bird-like eye placements and beaks pointing back to their amphibious ancestry. They are bipedal with claw-like fingers. A deal made to provide Obsydian Corp with their medical data proves that the Gek possess both lungs and gills, and have four of the former. Their hearts, rather than being one contained organ, are actually spread out through four separate nodes spread around the chest. Their stomachs operate in a similar way, with food being passed from one stomach to the next, four times in total. Culture The culture of The Gek was at one point, warlike. Driven by a genocidal desire to eradicate all other races, up to and including weaker versions of their own species, they were stopped by the lower classes rising up, in a coup. In the present day, The Gek are as peaceful as one could imagine. They have abandoned all notions of war, and instead live as merchants and traders. Language As is the case with many languages from Euclid, the Gek language is only just understood. There are only a handful of humans skilled enough to speak Gek fluently, and these are in high demand indeed. Funnily enough, the Gek language also has 26 symbols, equivalent to English. History Gek monoliths dot the landscape in many systems that either are, or were owned by them at some point. Here, their interactions focus sacrifice ritual, witchery and demon-summoning. The plaques of the Korvax and Gek provide an understanding that the Gek were once led by a eugenically perfected "master race" of Gek known as the "First Spawn" who were obsessed with conquering the entirety of the galaxy and harnessing it's resources in order to push out the Sentinels and Atlas. Biding their time as the Vy'keen and the Sentinels clashed against one another and depleted their forces, the First Spawn of the Gek Dominion proceeded with their first invasion of an alien race, what is known as the "Great Disconnection" to the Korvax that remained on the remnants of Korvax Prime. During this, the Korvax's main neural networking hub was completely annihilated and the planet itself shredded into asteroid-esque chunks, killing billions of unborn and elderly Korvax whose deaths were collectively witnessed by the survivors. Enslaving the majority of the younger members of the Korvax species in an act of "Mercy", the young Korvax were put into horrific conditions of slavery, abused and neglected even into death where their bodies were stripped down, examined, and melted down into more equipment for the First Spawn's war effort. However, thanks to the Korvax's wireless interconnectivity and the First-Spawn's over-expansion, the Korvax's Atlas Priesthood began to quietly gain the trust of (and eventually convert) member's of the Gek merchant community. There even came a point where certain high-ranking emissaries of the Gek were personally brought to the then-dormant Atlas' personal chamber, where the once fanatically devoted individuals became humbled by their insignificance in comparison to this infinite deity-machine. Eventually, as the patient Korvax's rate of conversion began to spread exponentially, members of the merchant community began to question the First Spawn's methods, beliefs, and sanity. An entire uprising then took place where the highly coordinated Korvax laborers began to openly rebel from within the Dominion's center with almost no response from local garrison forces. Crippled by this sudden loss of production, the First-Spawn's forces turned inward to shut the rebellion down, only to be met with sudden and confusing resistance from dissident governors and once compliant merchants. Now crippled financially and industrially, the First Spawn were promptly set upon by the resurgent Sentinels, having licked their wounds from their wars against both the Vy'keen and the original First Spawn. Sandwiched between a dissident homeland and a merciless aggressor, the First Spawn's now irreplaceable forces were crushed flat, culminating in a final particularly violent rebellion on Balaron where the First-Spawn's specially crafted spawning pools were dredged of their infants and dried, leaving them to expire gasping in the sand. With the elimination of the last few holdouts within the Dominion, the Merchant class of the Gek declared the Korvax's freedom, allied with them and their "God" Atlas, and stagnated their borders to their present extent, solidifying the new Gek Dominion as a vast corporate juggernaut rather then as an expansionistic empirical junta. All of the above data is known due to Obsydian Corp purchasing various ancient scripts and plaques, and spending vast amounts of time translating it. If you notice any errors, please report them to Administration. Additional Information ... Category:Sentient Species